


eight minutes

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Yasha's nothing if not nice.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 222





	eight minutes

**Author's Note:**

> want everyone to know i almost called this pussy indulgence. want everyone to know that. 
> 
> anyway i made [ this post ](https://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/post/623860558048968704/fjord-i-can-hold-my-breath-for-five-minutes) and my own mind has not known peace

“Eight minutes huh?” Beau had said while Yasha was carrying her over her shoulder. 

That was it. Three words- two really- and Yasha thought nothing of it for a few days at least. But then the two of them are alone, on watch and Beau leans on her arm again. The same question, whispered right into her ear this time and Oh. _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_. That's why she was asking. 

“I got a little over enthusiastic.” She admits, because in the moment she was trying to one up Fjord. She doesn't know why now, obviously, the moment completely lost to time, but here Beau is anyway. Warm and pressed against her side, lips near her ear, breath on her neck. “But only a little.” 

“God.” Beau whispers, a little giggle escapes her lips. “Want to eat me out?” 

Did they drink today- no. No, Yasha doesn't think so, 

“You've been thinking about it for that long?” Her hand, the one Beau's pressed against, settles on Beau's knee, flingers sliding down her thigh and into the waist band of her pants. She's so warm, even in the jungle heat. “That was like a week ago.” 

She nudges aside her small clothes and Beau is so wet already, just from a few whispered words. Or maybe she's been thinking about this for a while now. 

“So?' Beau whispers again, taking a deep breath when Yasha's fingers brush against her clit, voice catching in her throat. “You're hot.” 

“Really?” 

“Come on-” Yasha plays with her, trying to get her to choke up again, because she likes listening to Beau talk usually, but she really likes listening to Beau _right now_.

All that heavy breathing. 

“Yeah.” She says as soon as she slips a finger inside of her and Beau clenches immediately. “Okay.” 

Beau practically rips her pants off, Yasha's almost shocked with how tight they look when they're on her, kicking them off by the fire. Her small clothes only get down to her ankles before Yasha grabs her and hoists her up to her shoulders. 

“Holyshi- Mm!!” Beau doesn't weigh much, all lean muscle compacted into a (relatively) tiny frame, so Yasha supports her back, while Beau's legs settle over her shoulders like and she curls around Yasha's head, hands grabbing at the tree Yasha is sitting against.

She tastes good- or as good as she can considering the jungle of it all, but Yasha loves the heat and the wetness against her tongue. One of her hands slips lower against her back, until Beau scrambles a little, and kneading at the toned skin of her ass. Nose against the soft curls, Yasha licks at her clit first, until she's dripping down her chin and panting into her hair. 

She adjusts a bit, until Beau stifles a whine, and Yasha huffs through her nose. Impatient. She stops licking and starts sucking instead, until Beau's thighs start shaking against her ears. She drops the hand that isn't on her ass and uses it to spread Beau's lips apart, and press one finger in. 

She comes almost immediately, and Yasha can't help but smile about it. At least the muscle memory is still there for that. 

“Holy shit- holy shit- holy shit- oh my god.” 

“Good?” She asks, and hides the grin on her face by pressing a wet kiss to Beau's thigh. “Worth waiting a week for?” 

“Fuck yeah-yes-absolutely.” 

That's coherent enough of a sentence to go again, she figures, and spreads Beau's cunt with her fingers to press her tongue inside of her. Another peal of worship pours of out Beau's mouth but Yasha can barely hear her with how tight Beau's thighs are around her ears. 

It's suffocating, but at least she can hold her breath for a while. 

Maybe not eight minutes, but she's pretty sure she doesn't need eight minutes to get Beau to come again. 

Yasha fucks her with her tongue until Beau is gasping for air and her legs are kicking out and scraping against the bark of the tree. A quiet litany of “-fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-” above Yasha's head. It takes three minutes of pressing her tongue in deeper and deeper until it feels like every part of Beau is trembling under her attention. She comes with a gasp and Yasha feels her spasming, fluttering cunt against her mouth. 

She presses kisses against her lips and her clit and her thighs until her breathing calms down. 

Beau's covered in sweat, shaking. 

“One more?” 

“God, you're going to kill me.” Beau says, hardly a whisper now, though her voice is a little higher. Yasha smiles against her thigh, nips at it. “Fuck it, okay, yeah. Yeah. At least once more.” 

“At least.” Yasha laughs. 

Yasha's nothing if not nice. 

Which is why she goes four more times. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
